


The Nephilim Chronicles

by PrincessTreacle



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Fun, Humour, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Lemons, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Runes, Smut, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: Edward lived a simple life with his mom, Esme, but her kidnapping disrupts everything. Trying to find her proves difficult, especially when he learns that he belongs to an ancient race of people who protect the public from supernatural threats. On his quest to save her, he gains some friends, foes, and a sword; as well as the knowledge that his life for the past twenty-three years has been a lie. Follow Edward and co. as they not only deal with demons, werewolves, vampires and witches but also something much more sinister—love. Multiple POV. Canon Couples. Lemons. Shadow Hunters Inspired.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter One

Edward flicked through the sheet music in his folder. He was feeling inspired to play something when he got home, but he wasn't quite sure what.

He heard a truck pull to a stop at the curbside in front of him and looked up to see his smiling best friend peering at him from inside the mechanical beast.

"Thanks, Rose," he said in lieu of a greeting as he clambered in. "My test is next week so fingers crossed I can stop asking for rides."

Rose just shook her head. "Assuming you pass your test… or do you think another old lady will jump out in front of the car?" The teasing was evident in her tone.

"She did!" Edward defended.

"How's your mom?" Rose asked as she drove around the block and then towards Edward's apartment with his mom.

"She's acting weird," Edward told her. "She said she wants to talk to me when I get home."

"Do you know what she wants to talk to you about?"

"No clue."

His mother, Esme, who was an artist, had raised Edward. His father had died when his mom was pregnant with him, but his mom was more than enough. Her friend, Carlisle, had also helped raise him. Carlisle was like a father to him.

"Maybe she's got a big commission coming up?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She's not been painting a lot lately, and that usually means something's on her mind."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." When Rose saw Edward was worrying the edge of his sweater, she leaned across the cab and gently placed her hand on his. "Whatever it is, it's going to be fine."

Edward smiled at this comfort. Rose had been his best friend since childhood. This girl had bullied him for wearing glasses. She'd thrown them off his face and into the dirt, laughing as Edward scrabbled around to find them. Rose had walked over and pushed the girl down, telling her to leave him alone. She'd always looked out for him—even now.

The drive home didn't last long and after he had gotten out of the car, he gave Rose a wave before heading up the stairs to the apartment.

"Mom! I'm home!" Edward called, placing his bag on the floor by the door.

His mother appeared around the corner, her hair in loose curls around her head as she wore a light-coloured sweater, jeans, and some pixie boots. It amazed Edward whenever he looked at her. It was as if she didn't age. She looked no older than thirty, despite Edward being in his early twenties.

"I'm glad you're home," Esme said, walking over to Edward and embracing him. "How was work?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "The usual—bratty kids not wanting to learn how to play the piano but their parents forcing them."

Esme placed a small hand on his face and stroked.

"Do you want to freshen up or can we talk?"

"We can talk," Edward told her, nerves rising in his stomach.

His mom wasn't a worrier. She took everything as it came and she had always said to him when he was a child, 'when I worry, you worry.' The worry was now clear on her face.

They sat at the table where Esme had a small box in front of her.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, hoping his question might speed things up.

Esme pushed the small box, made of light-colored wood with a gold inscription in the center, towards him. The symbol looked vaguely familiar.

"It's the Mark of Cain," she told him, "but doesn't mean what you think," she quickly added when she saw the confusion on his face. "This is God's promise of divine protection."

Edward's long fingers slid over the smooth wood. Slowly, he opened the hinged lid to reveal a thick silver rod with a white crystal protruding from the end.

"What is it?" he asked, picking up the object. It felt heavy and cold in his hands. He twisted and turned it, scrutinizing it.

"It's called a scribe," Esme whispered. "You can use it to draw runes."

"Runes?" Edward asked.

The object fascinated him, it gave him a sense of power.

"Magic symbols that can do almost anything you want."

He raised his head to look at his mom, a sense of amusement overcoming her until she saw his face. His mom was deadly serious.

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Oh, it does, honey. It's all around us."

Esme gently took the _scribe_ from him and he watched as she held it above the skin on the back of her hand and swirled it around.

"Mom!" he gasped, sitting forward when red burn marks appeared.

"It's alright," she told him, moving out of his reach. She put the tool back on the table and showed him the burned mark. It looked like a pattern, lines swirling and intercepting as if made by an artist.

Edward was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say. His mother had just… burned herself in front of him.

Esme stood from the table and walked over to the side where there was a thick white candle burning.

To Edward's horror, she placed her hand above the flame and lowered it.

"Mom!" he jumped up and rushed forward, fully intent on pulling her hand out and possibly calling an ambulance.

Is this what insanity looked like?

"It's okay," she said. "Look!"

Edward was breathing heavily. He adjusted his glasses on his nose and looked as the flame seemed to pass right through his mom's hand. Almost like it wasn't there.

"The rune I drew is for fireproofing. It means I can't get burned."

His mom took her hand away, and he grasped it in his own, examining her pale skin that remained blemish-free apart from the mark on the back of her hand.

Edward reached out and held his palm above the candle. It was hot and when he got his hand close enough; he felt the sizzle of the flame and sharply pulled his hand away

"It's not a trick, Edward."

He searched her eyes.

"What's going on, Mom?" He felt like a small child, completely confused about the world around him.

"You're a demon hunter, Edward. A race of people that keep this world safe from the dark world."

He heard her words, understood them. But they didn't register. How could they?

"Mom…" Edward began, not sure where he was going but needing her to understand that this wasn't right. Her words, her actions; none of them were making sense.

Demons… they didn't exist. He was so confused. This was unlike his mom.

Aunt Maggie cut him off by bursting in the room, her face almost as red as her hair.

"They're here," she abruptly told Esme.

His mother's face hardened, and Edward thought he saw a flash of brief fear in her eyes.

Immediately she began to move around the room. She swept her hair up into a ponytail and tore the sweater she had been wearing from her body; a white tank top remained, showing off more marks on her neck. Some of them were red raw and others were a faded purple; a few were black even, as if inked on.

"Mom," Edward said when seeing them.

"No time," she said sharply. She came to stand in front of him and placed her hands on his face. "I love you so much and I know we have a lot to talk about. Right now, you need to go with Maggie."

"I'm staying with you," Maggie said.

Esme turned to her. "I need to know he's safe and that he's got someone he can trust. Please go with him."

Maggie searched Esme's eyes. "Only because you asked nicely." She stepped closer to them. "Do you have it?"

Esme nodded before pressing a desperate kiss to Edward's forehead. "I love you and I need you to remember that. Everything I've done and everything I will ever do is for you."

There was something in her eyes and her voice that made Edward's heart pick up. It was as if she were saying goodbye.

"What's going on?" he asked with a sense of fear and panic, but neither woman answered him.

She stepped back and Edward watched, speechless, as Maggie put her palms together and then drew them apart, a bright yellow light manifesting itself between them. She threw her hands towards the wall and the light went flying, latching onto the brickwork before expanding and morphing into an arch.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"A portal. You need to go through and you need to go through now."

"But Mom—"

"I love you," Esme told him a final time, her voice resolute. She stepped away from him and nodded at Maggie.

Maggie handed her something; it looked like a small vial and they shared a look. Marching over to him, Maggie grabbed his hand.

Edward shook her off. "No!" He turned to his mom. "Mom—please, I don't understand!"

"You will," she reassured him.

Before he could protest and argue and demand to be told exactly what was going on, his Aunt Maggie grabbed his hand and with more force than he thought she could muster, she dragged him into the bright yellow light, Edward's eyes on his mother the entire time, words and questions stuck in his throat.

The last thing he saw was her looking at him as a tear dropped down her face.

**Well, this is it! The first chapter of this story. A huge thank you to my wonderful beta monica03, who has been absolutely wonderful these last few months.**

**This story will be updated every Monday with teasers going out on Thursdays. Teasers can be found on my Facebook page, Tumblr and Blog (if you just search Princess Treacle you should find me). Feel free to add me on Facebook!**

**Here's to a better 2021!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Two

Esme swiped at the tear that fell down her face as the portal closed after Maggie and Edward went through it. Now was not the time for tears or emotions, it was the time for fighting.

She grabbed the scribe from the table and went to her bedroom. She drew the unlocking rune on the wooden chest at the end of her bed and pulled out her trusty _Nephilim_ blade. It was made from the blood of the archangel Michael himself. She twirled the double-bladed sword around in her hand, testing the weight. It fit between her fingers easily—her old friend; she had killed many demons with this.

She activated the runes on her left shoulder and right forearm, the muscles in her body clenching as they became enhanced with speed and strength.

She headed towards Edward's bedroom and glanced inside, trying to memorize it. His soft gray walls with navy bedding and dark wooden floors. There were pictures of him and Rose on the wall, as well as him and her from different ages when he was growing up.

Sheet music covered the majority of his desk and even part of his keyboard. She had been saving to get him an upright piano. She had wanted to get him a grand piano or even a baby grand, but there just wasn't the room.

With a heavy heart, she shut the door and drew a heat rune on his bedroom door. Within seconds, she heard the crackling of flames as his room began to burn. She wouldn't leave any trace of him for Charles to find. He was aware of Edward's existence. But the less he could gather about him, the better.

Esme closed her eyes and centered her breathing; she drew her sword up in front of her and waited, listening. Footsteps on the stairs as they ran upwards, hands on rails and finally, their breathing just outside her front door.

Two men kicked in the door from the outside, entering her home swiftly. She opened her eyes and charged towards them. Their eyes glowed red, and they hissed, their human bodies changing into their authentic forms; swirling vortexes of black misery.

Esme's blade sliced through the air as she lunged towards them, her blade easily cutting one of them.

The demon screeched before crumbling to the floor, nothing but a pile of ash.

She turned to the second one, and it swirled around her, cautious of her movements.

She kept her eyes trained on it. It leapt towards her and then retreated, testing her reaction times.

One dark swirl poked towards her as the other swept under her feet, attempting to knock her off balance.

Esme landed on her back and then rolled backwards, getting to her feet before sliding her sword through the middle of the demon, cutting it down before it could do any more damage.

It crumbled to the floor, dispersing into ash, much as the first one had.

She was breathing heavily but knew she didn't have time to stop. More footsteps were coming, and she could smell the putrid stench of demon as it permeated the air. They were going to outnumber her. Those two demons had been a test, to see how quickly she could defeat them. Now they had their answer, Charles would throw everything he had at her.

He assumed because she had been out of the life that she be unprepared.

Esme ran into her bedroom and back to the wooden chest at the end of her bed. She cast a protection spell on the door as she sat on the floor and pulled out a vial of green liquid. She ran her finger along the ridge of her sword and it retracted back into itself, looking like nothing more than a fancy piece of wood. She placed it in her pocket next to the scribe she had taken earlier.

He wouldn't get her this time. He wouldn't be able to make her do his bidding. He wouldn't find her son. Esme had spent the last twenty-three years protecting him, and she would spend the rest of her days doing the same thing.

She didn't hesitate as she removed the cork and swallowed the liquid down. Her thoughts moved rapidly from her past with Charles to her life looking after Edward. To Carlisle and the stolen moments they shared—words not needed between them because what would they say; actions spoke louder than words, and they both knew that. To her time at the Academy—where she quickly rose through the ranks, becoming one of the best demon hunters they had ever seen. It was foolish of Charles to think that he could one-up her. She'd beaten him all those years ago, and she'd do it again.

Her eyes slipped closed, and she allowed the darkness to take over her.

Charles would never get her alive. He couldn't, not just for her sake, but for Edward's too.

**Thank you so much for the love that has been shown for this story so far! A massive thank-you to monica03, my wonderful beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Three

Edward stood frozen, his brain struggling to process what had just happened.

"Come on," Maggie urged, tugging on his wrist.

"Where are we?" The words were quiet. "I need to get back to my mom… I need—"

"Edward." Maggie turned to face him and grabbed his shoulders.

She wasn't as tall as him, so he had to look down to stare into her eyes.

"Your mother is going to be alright. She's a fantastic fighter, and she has a back-up plan."

"Back-up plan?" His voice sounded foreign to him.

"Yes," Maggie sighed. "She has a potion that will render her unconscious. He won't be able to wake her."

"Who's 'he'?"

"Charles Evenson." Maggie grabbed his wrist and led him through the tree-shrouded area. "We're in the forest," she told him. "I didn't want to take us right to the Academy in case they were following."

"Who?" Edward had had enough. "Maggie, what the _fuck_ is going on?"

"That's no way to talk to a woman," a voice said with a Texas twang.

Edward whirled around to see a man sat on a tree branch above them. He was dressed in a black vest with black trousers and boots, a bow was in his hand, and Edward could just make out the tops of some arrows peeking out over his shoulder.

The man jumped from his place in the tree with such ease and landed on the floor in a crouched position. Righting himself, he stood at about the same height as Edward but with larger muscles. His arms bulged and his blue eyes were cold. He had brown hair that was shaved either side with the middle section having been pulled back into a ponytail - Edward was sure it was called a 'wolf's tail'.

"Who have you got here, Maggie?" His eyes looked Edward up and down.

"This is Edward Masen."

The man's eyes flashed with a spark of recognition.

"Where's Esme?"

"They got her."

"Shit," he cursed and with long strides walked past the both of them. "This way," he said harshly.

Maggie tugged Edward along with her as they fell into step. Edward followed mutely, his mind swirling.

"This is Jasper," she told him. The man, Jasper, barely spared a glance over his shoulder at the mention of his name.

Jasper led them through the thick bush, seeming to go in a random direction, but his movements were calculated and purposeful.

When they got to the edge of the forest Edward saw an abandoned high school sitting in the middle of a large empty space. The windows had been blown out, and the greenery had taken over the majority of the building. Part of the room was missing and the chain-link fence that had been put around to stop people getting in had badly rusted.

Edward blinked, and then suddenly the high school changed. The dark bricks were a fresh red, and the windows had all been replaced and were shining with bright light. The greenery gone and the chain-link fence no longer stood.

"Wha—"

"It's the wards," Maggie explained. "You'll get used to them."

"Why are we here?" Edward asked, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. He had so many questions, but that was the first one that came out.

"It's the Academy," Maggie began. "It's where demon hunters come to train." She looked at Edward. "It's where your mom trained."

The three of them entered through two large doors, and the building that had previously seemed so quiet was buzzing with life.

Screens covered the walls; people stood in front of them, chatting and pressing with their fingers, reading the information as it popped up. The room was large and bright. It looked like a military headquarters. Every single body in the room was busy. No one looked up when they entered.

Jasper walked quickly through, and Edward and Maggie struggled to keep up with his long strides.

He veered to the left and then they were in what appeared to be a large dojo. Symbols, like the one his mom had drawn on her wrist, were on pieces of cloth hung on the wall. Another wall held a myriad of weapons—bows, arrows, daggers, swords, whips, spears, axes—Edward had never seen so many.

"Em! Bells! We've got a problem!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, a hulking man appeared. He had muscle upon muscle upon muscle. He was huge, at least six foot six with broad shoulders. He had blue eyes and light brown hair with designer stubble decorating the bottom of his jaw.

The man opened his mouth and then shut up, whirling around to block a blow that came from behind him. He grabbed the person's foot and threw them, sending them to the floor before pulling them up and wrapping an arm around their chest, holding them in a chokehold.

"You're slipping, B," he said in a deep voice.

Edward felt his heart beat a little faster and the air leave his lungs. It was a woman he was holding, and she was beautiful. She had pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail and she had brown eyes to match. A delicate nose gave rise to a set of full lips. Her waist and hips were narrow and her legs looked shapely yet muscular. Her arms were slender and she let out a charming giggle as she struggled to get away from the mammoth man behind her.

"Are you two done?" Jasper asked, his face showing annoyance but his voice laced with amusement.

"Sorry, Jas," the pretty girl—Bella—said. "We're done now. What's up?"

The large man, Emmett, released her and they stepped away from each other.

"This," he gestured towards Edward and Maggie. "Is Edward Masen."

The same look of recognition that covered Jasper's face earlier was now on Bella and Emmett's.

"Where's Esme?" Emmett asked, his voice deep and booming.

"Charles got her."

Silence enveloped the room and then it was as if Jasper, Emmett, and Bella all moved as one.

They came together in the center of the room.

"We need to tell the Council."

"We need to find her."

"We need a plan."

They were all talking together and their voices were grating on Edward. They felt like fire and made his brain ache. His eyes began to water and a muscle in his jaw ticked.

"Shut up!" It erupted like a growl in his chest. It not only shocked him, but the entire room.

Maggie took a step back from him; Jasper, Emmett and Bella all stared at him.

"None of this matters! I need to know what the hell is going on! Who is this Charles? Why did he want my mother and how am I going to get her back?"

**A massive thank-you to monica03, my wonderful beta! And to everyone who had reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story. Have a good week everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Four

The four of the younger adults gathered around a table. Maggie had left to go and find Carlisle. She said he could help them, but she didn't say why or how.

"Your mom was one of the greatest demon hunters this academy has ever seen," Jasper began. He was leaning against the table, his arms crossed over his chest.

Bella and Emmett were sitting at the table, and Edward sat opposite them.

"The Council thought very highly of her. Everyone strived to be like her," Jasper continued before there was a pause. "There was another demon hunter called Charles Evenson. He was a force to be reckoned with. A few years older and just as skilled, they caught each other's eye, and that was that."

His mother had never mentioned this Charles person before.

"Charles started a faction, separate from the Council and everything they stood for. He believed in freedom from them. The Council have very… outdated views."

Bella gave a very unladylike snort and Emmett nudged her. Jasper gave her the side-eye.

"People agreed with him, followed him, and treated him like a god. Charles became violent, slaughtering anyone who got in his way. Then he began killing humans." A dark look passed over Jasper's face. "No one really knows what happened next, but a group of his followers turned against him. Your mom led them." There was a look of respect on his face. "They managed to kill him and then they all went into hiding thinking the Council would prosecute them."

"They prosecuted the ones they found," Bella said.

"They didn't find my mom?"

Jasper shook his head. "She evaded them for twenty-three years… and managed to keep you a secret." The look of respect was back. "Last year, demonic activity increased, and after some observations were realised that Charles was back. We believe someone used dark magic which makes his return even worse. Dark magic can make an individual unstable at the best of times—add in that that person is already insane, it's a lethal combination." Jasper stepped away from the table before turning to face it. He placed his hand flat on the table and brought it up, a pixelated map of Washington coming with it, dotted with red dots all over it. "Each of these dots indicate a demon attack. At one of the scenes, we found this." Jasper used his fingers to pinch on the map and zoom in a specific spot. He double-clicked the area and pictures appeared in front of Edward.

On the wall, above the dead body that he tried not to pay too much attention to, was a mark carved into the brickwork. It was a circle with a V in the middle. "It's the mark for the Volturi. The faction Charles set up. These then started appearing after every demon attack. We thought at first it could have been a copycat, a demon taunting us, and then we arrested one of his associates who confirmed he was back."

Silence fell over the room and the situation weighed heavily on Edward.

"Why does he want my mom?"

Jasper, Bella, and Emmett shared a look.

"What?" Edward said straighter in his chair. "This is my mom we're talking about. I have a right to know."

Bella cleared her throat, turning Edward's attention to her. "The last few months have seen an increase in human on human attacks. Except this aren't human on human. The humans all showed signs of possession—that is, they were possessed by something or _some_ _one_. After they had committed the attacks, they etched the Volturi mark into their skin and then slit their own throats. We think that Charles might want to do that with Esme."

Edward felt his stomach drop out of his body. The thought that someone would want to use his mom like that. She was a wonderful woman. She never missed a piano recital of his. She sat by his bedside when he got very sick with the flu and always came to check on him during the night.

He felt sick. "How do we find her?" He swallowed hard, choking back the sickness rising in this throat.

"We can't track her," Jasper started. "Charles will have put up wards."

Emmett, who had been silent up until this point, spoke, "We can't scry for her."

"Looks like it's good old fashion tracking," Bella concluded.

Jasper nodded. "First thing first." He turned his attention to Edward. "Do you have any other family? Charles might target them."

Edward shook his head.

"No brothers or sisters?"

He continued to shake his head and then stopped. "I have a friend. A best friend—Rose—she's like a sister to me."

"She might be in danger," Jasper said. He stood from the table. "Give us her address and we'll make sure that she's safe. We can use runes and—"

"No way. Rose is my best friend. I've lost my mom and I'm not going to lose Rose too. She's been there for me through everything."

"You'll slow us down," Emmett told him, not holding back his words.

"She's his best friend, Em. Wouldn't you want to go and help Jas if he were in trouble?"

"I'm not a norm though."

"Norm?" Edward asked, his head swimming.

"Someone who's not supernatural."

"In other words boring," Emmett chimed up.

Bella elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"You can come," Jasper told him. "We might need you." His eyes looked Edward up and down once more. "You'll need to change though."

Half an hour later, Edward was dressed in a dark jacket and top, dark jeans and boots.

"It's a bit… biker-slash-gang-like, isn't it?" He wasn't too keen on the clothing.

"It's our aesthetic," Bella told him sweetly. She had changed and was wearing a black long top accompanied with black leggings and boots.

He stared at her and was half-aware that he had swallowed his tongue.

"Stop staring," Emmett said, barely glancing up from the sharp blade he was looking at.

"I wasn't," Edward argued back.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at him and even that simple move intimidated Edward.

"Everyone ready?" Jasper asked, walking into the room. He and Emmett were dressed similarly to Edward.

He watched as Jasper strapped a box and quiver to his back as Emmett placed a large sword behind him. Bella spun two daggers in her hands and then placed them in holsters on her hips.

Jasper gave them all a nod. "Let's do this."

**Thank you to monica03 for the wonderful work she does. And thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Five

The four of them walked down the street.

"What am I meant to tell her?" Edward asked. "Hey, Rose, listen, I know this is weird but just be careful okay. There are things that you can't see and they might attack you… or you might be able to see them if they don't conceal themselves?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"None of that," Jasper told him harshly. "It's one of the main rules, Edward; norms can't know about the Otherworld. It's too dangerous for them and too dangerous for us."

"So what do I say?"

"Tell her you just wanted to check on her and then get into the apartment. Then we can add some runes to protect her."

"It'll stop the demons getting in?" Edward asked.

"It'll make it more difficult for them, but if they're powerful enough they can breakthrough."

"That's not good enough." Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to face the three of them. "Rose is my best friend. I can't let anything happen to her."

"She can't know about us," Jasper said sternly.

"You probably shouldn't talk to us," Bella's sweet voice said.

"Why not?"

"Because only you can see us. Our concealment runes stop the norms from seeing us," Bella replied. She lifted the sleeve of her jacket to reveal her delicate wrist where a black swirling mark was printed.

"So I look like I'm talking to thin air?"

The three of them nodded and Edward threw his hands up in exasperation, turning and heading towards Rose's.

It didn't take them long to get there, and Edward climbed the familiar stairs and knocked on the tatty door.

It opened within a second to reveal Rose standing on the other side in a-shirt, jeans, and some ballet flats.

"What happened to you?" she asked, looking him up and down. "Did you fall into a mosh pit of bikers?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, no. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she stepped back into the apartment and Edward walked slowly into the apartment, letting Emmett, Jasper, and Bella squeeze in beside him.

He watched as they walked around the apartment, looking at the various mementoes spread out. It was small and Rose lived there with her father. Edward and her dad didn't get along. Her father was an alcoholic and no matter how many times Rose tried to help him, he always went back to drinking. He told her he'd stop, that he would be clean this time, but it never lasted. And when he drank, he got angry.

Rose had called him after the first time he hit her. She had a black eye, and she made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. He told his mom. He couldn't help it. Esme had gone to have a word with David Hale. He'd stayed sober for six months. Then he'd gotten together with an old girlfriend, and that was that. He'd never hit her again though. Edward was sure that his mom had something to do with it. He could never look her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, delicately sitting on the couch and drawing her legs up underneath herself.

"Um…" Edward still hadn't decided what to tell her. "Why do you think anything's wrong?"

"Because I've known you since we were six…"

Edward nodded and then glanced past Rose to see what Emmett and Jasper were doing. They were looking over her things as Bella stood next to the chair Edward sat on.

"What are you looking at?" Rose turned around and looked exactly at where Emmett and Jasper were. For a second, Edward's heart jumped out of his body and then he realised she couldn't see them.

"Nothing."

"Why are you acting so weird? Is your mom alright? What was it she wanted to talk to you about?"

Edward felt a sense of guilt fold over him. This was Rose. His best friend. The woman who was like a sister to him. They told each other everything.

"Rose…"

"Don't!" Jasper hissed.

He opened his mouth, intent on telling her everything. Damn the rules.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Rose gave him a sympathetic smile and stood from the couch, walking over to the door and answering it.

"Mrs. McGrath, is everything okay?" Rose greeted.

"Yes, dear, I just wanted to drop some things off for you. May I come in?"

Rose nodded and let her into the apartment.

Mrs. McGrath was a sweet, old lady who had looked out for Rose her entire childhood. She often baked and made dinners for her and her father.

She had a cake tin in her hands and she placed it on the table.

Her eyes glanced around the apartment, shifty and uneasy.

Rose studied her for a second. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm?" Mrs. McGrath turned her attention to Rose. "Yes… Hello, Edward."

Edward gave her a cursory wave.

Behind her, Emmett and Jasper walked closer and next to him, Bella shifted, drawing his attention.

His eyes flickered between the three of them as they studied Mrs. McGrath with interest.

"Edward, are you alright?" Rose asked. It was clear from her face his behavior freaked her out.

He didn't answer. Emmett spun the hilt of his sword around in his hand as Jasper equipped himself with his bow and an arrow. Bella pulled her daggers from her hips and took a fighting stance.

"What are you doing?" he whispered loudly, Rose looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Who are you talking to?" Rose asked.

Mrs. McGrath scanned the apartment.

Rose looked at her neighbour and that at her best friend. Something was off—and she knew.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked, her voice stern.

A second was all it took for Mrs. McGrath to give Rose a wide smile. It looked completely normal at first. And then the smile spread across her face and the skin on her cheeks began to split. The skin split back to her ears and her face folded backwards, almost like Pac Man as a dark lizard-esque creature rose from her body.

Rose's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as the monster shed Mrs. McGrath's skin and stood looming over the two of them in the living room.

Jasper, Emmett, and Bella all moved together. Jasper's arrow sliced through the air as Emmett and Bella charged forward. The arrow hit the creature in the middle of the forehead as Emmett's blade slashed the creature's back and Bella's daggers cut into the front of it.

With a feral scream, the creature caught fire and then fell to the ground in nothing more than a pile of ash.

Rose stood, frozen. Edward didn't move, and he didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say.

Rose slowly turned to face him. "Am I on meth?"

"No…" Edward said slowly.

"Then what the hell just happened?!"

He could hear the anger in her voice and see the panic in her face. When he didn't respond, her blue eyes narrowed in on him.

"Edward, you better tell me what the hell is happening right now!"

Edward weighed up his decision. He could tell Rose and risk the wrath of Jasper, Emmett, and Bella, or he could lie to her and risk her wrath. He decided he'd take his chances.

"I'm a demon hunter, my mom's been kidnapped and there are three other people in this room with us." He gave her a wide smile and hoped for the best.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story so far. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Six

Rose sat on the couch staring at Edward and the three other people who had suddenly appeared in her apartment. Her eyes shifted from the man with the arrow to the small girl with the daggers to the hulking beast at the end.

Then her eyes landed on her best friend who was sitting on the couch acting like he hadn't just dropped a bombshell. They'd tried to explain everything to her—demons, demon hunters, a whole world she didn't even knew existed. Seeing them appear in her apartment had almost given her a heart attack.

"Are you on meth?" she asked Edward, and he gave her an impish grin.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe me. You saw what happened." He gestured to the pile of ash.

"Ok." Rose tried to wrap her head around everything. "So… Mrs. McGrath was a demon?"

"No," the man with the arrows said. "A demon took on her form to get into the apartment."

"Why?"

"Because you and Edward are close," the girl explained. "Charles won't hold his punches. He wanted Esme and got her."

"Then why come after me?"

"We don't know. But it must have something to do with Edward."

Edward swallowed hard.

"You will find Esme though?" Esme had been like a mother to her; giving her advice when she needed it, helping her with her homework and just generally being there for her.

"We'll do our best," the large man rumbled. His eyes were dark, but there was a kindness to them.

Rose reached across and placed a hand on Edward's. "Everything is going to be alright."

She hoped he saw the hope in her eyes and it spurred him on. She wanted him to see she was here for him, even if she did just have a huge bombshell dropped on her.

"Thanks, Rose." He squeezed her hand. It was his way of saying thank you.

"You can't stay here," the man with the arrows said. "It's too dangerous. Our wards won't deter Charles for long." He slipped his arrow back onto his back. "You need to come with us."

"What?"

"It's not safe for you here, so you'll come with us to the Academy."

"I can't just leave." She looked at Edward with desperate eyes. She needed to be here for her dad, for when he had the bad days.

"Your dad will be fine, Rose." Edward wasn't the biggest fan of her father but he wouldn't lie to her. Not about something like this. He knew how much she loved him. He was the only family she had.

Rose nodded her head. "Let me just grab some clothes." She slipped past everyone and went into her bedroom. She shut the door and sat on her bed, taking a moment to breathe. She had received a lot of information.

Outside, Edward looked at the three people who weren't looking at him very favorably.

"All you had to do was lie."

"She saw a demon get killed in front of her! That limited my options."

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh as Bella gave a slight giggle.

"He has a point, Jas, what did you expect?"

"Do you know the issues this is going to raise with the Council?" Jasper retorted.

"You suggested it!"

"What else was I meant to do? Leave her here where she could tell anyone and everybody about us?"

"Rose wouldn't do that. She's kept my secrets."

"Any you want to share?" Emmett asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and Edward felt his mouth quirking up into a smile.

The door to Rosalie's bedroom opened, and she emerged with a backpack. "I'm ready."

They trailed out, but Edward noticed the lingering look she gave to her childhood home.

Silently, he slipped his hand into hers.

They'd get through this messed up situation—together.

* * *

Jasper sat in the library at the Academy. Nothing was proving useful, and the Council was being unhelpful. They'd been angry at him for his decision, but he didn't have a choice. Rose was a norm and needed protection. They could only do that if they were at the Academy. Nothing would pierce these wards.

He wanted to find out more information about Esme. He knew the basics like everyone else—she was something of a legend in the demon hunter world, but he knew nothing about _her_. She'd managed to bring down Charles _and_ evade the Council for over twenty years. No ordinary demon hunter could do that. Learning about her might help them figure out where she was.

"Hey," Bella said, closing the library door behind her quietly. "Any luck?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.' "Esme Platt was evasive—it's what kept her alive all these years."

"I wonder how he found her?" Bella asked as she drew shapes on the table with her fingers.

"No clue. Scouts went back to the apartment though, and they found that the wards she'd put up had been broken for some time. Charles knew exactly where she was."

"How much danger do you think Edward's in?"

Jasper could hear the worry in his younger sister's voice.

"As long as he's with us, not a lot."

She gave him a small smile. "Always so self-assured."

"Not everyone graduates top of their class." He gave her a wink.

Emmett came in them. He sat his large form down at the table and clasped his huge hands in front of him.

"What's our next move?" For such a colossal person, it was surprising how quietly he could talk.

"If Maggie's not back within the hour, we send scouts to find her. If this 'Carlisle' is the same person I think it is, then we have to be careful. He was Charles's right-hand man during the time of the Volturi. I thought he had died in the Final War."

"It might be someone different," Bella reasoned.

"How many Carlisles do you know?"

She sighed because he had a point.

"What about Edward and Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Edward is a demon hunter, it's in his blood, so we start training him. The Council is happy for him to take the Mark when his training is complete." He sat back against his chair. "As for Rose, she's going to have to stay here for now. We can figure out what to do with her later."

He'd made a ridiculous decision in her apartment and one that he knew the Council would hold against him.

Emmett and Bella nodded.

"For now, we have to try and figure out what Charles's next move is. The sooner we find Esme, the better."

**Thank you to my wonderful beta monica03 and all the reviews I got for the last chapter.**

**Rose is now officially part of our little group. Yay for Rose!**

**My Carlisle/Esme smutty oneshot 'Worth the Wait' has been nominated as a 'Top 10 Fic completed in January'. Thank you so much to whoever nominated me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Seven

Edward sat on the bed was in 'his' room at the Academy. It was bigger than his room at home and had nicer furniture, but it didn't feel right. There wasn't any personality to it.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Rose stuck her head through the crack she made.

"Hey. Can we chat?"

Edward nodded, and she entered the room, sitting on the bed next to him.

"So this is a lot to take in…" she began. "You, your mom, this," she gestured around them.

"I know." Edward pressed his fingers into his eyes, feeling the start of a headache coming. "One minute I was normal and the next thing I know demons are real and I'm meant to be hunting them."

Rose placed a sympathetic hand on his back.

"How are you dealing with it all?" he asked.

"I may look cool as a cucumber on the outside, but I am freaking out inside. My neighbor who I've now for years turned to a pile of dust in front of me and the woman who is like a mother to me has been kidnapped."

Selfishly, Edward was glad that he wasn't the only one who was reeling.

"They've told me I can't leave the Academy," Rose said to him quietly. "It's too dangerous, apparently."

"If they said that, you should listen to them." Rose didn't do well with orders and her face reflected that.

He wrapped his arm around her and let his head rest on top of hers. "I need you to stay safe, Rose."

"I'm going to be fine, Edward." She turned to face him and pressed her forehead against his. They had a moment together, and then Rose pulled back with a grin on her face.

"So, tell me about demon hunters."

Edward smiled at her. "I don't really know anything yet. Mom was one and I'm one… the Council—whoever they are—have said they want me trained, so that's what I'm going to be working on."

"You training? You're not exactly the most graceful, Edward."

He used his long fingers to push his glasses up his nose as a blush formed on his face. Rose had seen him when he fell off the stage at the school play; when he'd flipped over the handlebars of his bike when he hit an icy patch in the winter; and when he'd tried to get into her truck and promptly fell on his ass.

"I know, but apparently there's a rune that can help with that and the more I train, the better I'll get."

Another knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

It was Bella, and she didn't look pleased in the slightest.

* * *

Bella walked into her brother's office. "What's up?"

"The scouts just came back from looking for Maggie. She's dead."

Bella's eyes went wide. "Demon attack?"

"Yeah, and they were working for the Volturi." He slid his iPad across the desk and let Bella see the photos the Scouts had taken.

Bella's face scrunched up as she took in the pictures. "They really did a number on her."

"They didn't want her alive, for whatever reason."

"To stop her from getting to Carlisle?"

"Possibly." Jasper rubbed the skin of his jaw. "We need to find Carlisle and work out where his loyalties lie."

Bella shifted. "You don't they're with Esme and Edward?"

Jasper got a dark look in his eye. "He was Charles's right-hand man for all those years. He and Esme must have crossed paths-"

"Exactly. Why would Esme let someone near Edward who she thought would hurt him?"

"I don't know, but this whole situation…" Jasper blew out a breath. "I think it's bigger and deeper than any of us know."

Bella had to agree with him on that one.

He placed his hands on the desk and lifted himself from his chair. "I want Emmett to stay here. Can you come with me to find Carlisle?"

Bella nodded.

In no time they were suited up and out in Forks. Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital and to get in easily, Jasper and Bella activated their concealment runes.

They walked through the corridors, looking for the blond man. They'd learnt about him at the Academy. Carlisle Cullen had been one of the main recruiters for the Volturi. He was a demon hunter and one of the best until Charles converted him to his cause.

"Bells," Jasper said and used his head to nod in the direction of a blond-haired man standing at the nurse's desk talking with two other people.

"Why's he talking to demons?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Jasper ran his scribe over his hearing rune and listened in as Bella did the same.

" _If I cared for Esme, don't you think I'd be out looking for her? I'm not. I'm here working. You're forgetting who I was,"_ _Carlisle hissed at the two men in front of him._

" _So you have no idea where she or her son are?" The two demons shared a look._

" _I have no clue, and I don't particularly care. I felt sorry for her was all." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, glancing down at the medical chart he held in his hands._

Bella glanced at Jasper. This would devastate Edward.

" _Tell me this, why do you care? You're not aligned with the Volturi. You don't wear their mark."_

Jasper's eyes scanned over their forms and what Carlisle said was true.

" _We have our own… interests in locating them…"_

" _And what might those interests be?" Carlisle asked._

_The two demons shared a look._

" _Imagine how grateful the Council will be when we turn over one of the biggest war criminals ever."_

" _The Council thinks Esme is a war criminal?"_

Jasper and Bella shared a look. Esme was a war criminal? They hadn't said anything to him about this.

" _They haven't said anything officially, but we all know that they'd love to get their hands on her."_

" _Good to know," Carlisle muttered._

" _Keep your ears to the ground, Cullen, if you hear anything let us know. We could compensate you, handsomely."_

_The two demons turned and left, leaving Carlisle alone_.

Before Jasper and Bella had a chance to say anything to each other, Carlisle turned around and looked at them directly. His blue eyes glowed.

"Shit," Bella said as she and Jasper turned on their heels and got out of there as quickly as they could.

They ran around the corner and into the forest, only stopping when their chests were heaving and they could barely breathe.

"He's a…" Bella couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah." Jasper closed his eyes and then opened them. "And from the looks of it, he's not on our side."

"Edward will be heartbroken." Bella didn't want to be the one to break this news to him.

"Never mind Edward. If Otherworlders are looking for her, things have gotten much more difficult."

Demon hunters and Otherworlders didn't mix. The demon hunters had taken it upon themselves to become the police of the supernatural world. They viewed Otherworlders as less civilized and savage for the way they did things. The divide was prominent among the older generations. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett tended to have more modern views. Their parents, on the other hand… it was easy to see that they were 'old school'.

"None of this makes sense, Jas," Bella began when she had got her breath back. "I can't believe that all these people are after her simply because she was a good demon hunter."

Jasper agreed with her.

**Huge thank you to monica03 for her amazing work as my beta.**

**My Carlisle/Esme oneshot 'Worth the Wait' has been nominated as a Top 10 Fic completed in January so a huge thank you for that! If you wanted to vote for it you can visit the twifanfictionrecs site and vote there.**

**I want to thank you all for the support you've shown me over this story. I read every review and always try and respond. I love getting feedback so any you have is always appreciated. I hope you're all doing well and staying safe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Eight

Edward stared at Bella and Jasper. He couldn't believe what they were telling him.

"You're wrong. Carlisle isn't like that—he's been there for me and Mom our entire lives."

This was the man who had been teaching him how to drive, had taught him how to shave. Every significant memory Edward had contained Carlisle.

"People can lie and pretend, Edward," Jasper said, and Edward shook his head.

"Not Carlisle."

He and Jasper stood, staring at one another. Edward didn't want to believe it… because if it was true, then… No! Emotion surged through him, but he pushed it down. His mom was the most important person in this situation; he had to focus on her. He _needed_ to.

"Edward," Bella said, gently. She placed her hand on his arm, sending tingles across his skin. "I heard it too. He didn't care."

Edward searched her eyes. There was something about them. They were a beautiful shade of warm chocolate brown and held so much depth. He could see she was being honest.

"I don't suppose you'd let me talk to him?"

It was his last-ditch effort.

Bella shook her head at him sadly. "It's too dangerous. The demons asked about your mom and you. And we can't let you go into pack territory."

Finding out Carlisle was a werewolf had come as… well, a surprise. But everything in this new 'normal' was just that—a surprise. Edward was quickly learning that humans were not the only creatures to exist in the world.

"Why would they want me?"

"That's what we need to find out," Jasper said.

Silence hung in the air before Jasper broke it.

"In the meantime, we need to start your training," he told Edward. "The sooner the better."

Edward nodded. He'd been watching some other demon hunters train, and he had to admit, it would feel nice not to feel so helpless.

* * *

Rose watched as Edward landed flat on his ass for the fourth time in a row. The runes didn't seem to make much of a difference to the poor man. Jasper helped him back to his feet.

"You need to find your center," Jasper told him. He was holding a long pole and gently hit Edward in the stomach and then in the back. "Stand up straight—it will help your balance."

It was obvious from the way that he was standing that Jasper knew what he was talking about. His body was strong and tall and his eyes took everything in. He walked and talked like a soldier.

Bella was different, she had an air of elegance and grace to her. Her body was lithe yet capable, and Rose had no difficulty imagining her fighting off someone twice her size.

Emmett was different. He was imposing, large, but there was something else. He examined everything when he walked into a room and quite often stood at the fringes, taking things in before he said anything. He had a deep voice, and he looked intimidating. But then he would talk or smile and two dimples would appear and Rose felt herself feeling completely at ease and safe with him.

Rose turned away from Edward and pulled her jacket on. She hoped that if she did it casually, no one would notice her leaving. Some of the other demon hunters had given her funny looks, but that wasn't why she needed to go. Her father had texted her. He needed her. And she always came when he called. Rose tucked her phone into the pocket of her jeans and when she looked up, Bella was standing in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go home."

"You can't go home," Bella told her gently.

"I don't have a choice—my dad needs me."

"Rose, it's not safe."

"This is my dad, Bella. I know it's dangerous, but he's having a tough time."

Rose didn't expect Bella to understand. No one did. Sure, her dad was meant to be 'the parent' but ever since her mother had left them when she was seven, Rose's role had changed from daughter to caregiver. She'd stock the cupboards using what little money they had. She also kept the house tidy and clean. She'd sat next to her dad when he'd drank too much and thought he was going to die. She'd cleaned up the mess that he made every time and she sent the neighbours muffins when he got too angry or loud. She was the parent in their relationship.

Bella studied her for a moment.

"If your dad needed you, wouldn't you go?"

Bella nodded. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

Rose didn't want that. She had no idea what state her dad would be in. She didn't like other people to see him that way because when they did, they would inevitably look at her with pity in their eyes and she hated being on the receiving end of it. She always imagined what their thoughts would be; 'Poor, Rose'. But from the way that Bella was looking at her, she had a feeling that she didn't get a say in the matter.

Bella went inside the ring where Jasper and Edward were training and whispered something to her brother. Jasper looked at Rose with hard eyes for a second and then nodded, returning his attention to Edward.

Edward gave her a friendly wave, and she returned it.

Bella exited the ring and she and Rose headed out of the Academy and into the forest.

It didn't take them long to return to Rose's apartment.

She turned to Bella. "You might want to wait outside—it's not usually a pleasant sight."

Bella looked at Rose and something crossed her features. It wasn't pity; it was understanding. "Sure, call me if you need anything."

Rose gave Bella a grateful smile. She was giving her the space she needed. She turned and entered her apartment. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, not an unusual sight after her father had been out.

"Dad?" she tentatively called out, knowing that if he was having a bad turn, and she was too loud, he wouldn't appreciate her worry. "Dad?"

No answer, so Rose went to the first place he usually was.

She opened the bathroom door and was honestly surprised when she didn't find him lying on the floor, head against the cold porcelain of the toilet as he heaved up whatever liquids he had been consuming. Rose furrowed her brow and then went into her father's bedroom. She didn't turn any lights on, but let her eyes adjust. Nothing. He wasn't on the bed. Rose pulled her phone from her jeans and checked his message again. _Come home. Bad day._ It was his usual text—one that let her know she was in for a rough few days. So where the hell was he?

She turned, wondering if maybe he had been so drunk he had passed out in an alley somewhere. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. She could go and check out his local haunts, ask around, see if anyone saw him. Bella would probably insist on coming along though, and that posed another problem.

Before she could even take a step, there was a cold hard hand on her wrist and she was being turned around. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Another hand clamped over her face and she was staring into the eyes of a pale but handsome man.

"Don't scream—I'd hate to have to kill you," he whispered, a sense of glee in his voice.

Anger took over Rose until he opened his mouth and she saw two fangs come down from his canines. The anger was replaced by fear, and her legs turned to jelly.

His eyes seemed to glow and then she felt all floaty.

"Go to sleep now."

Her eyes shut and the last thing she remembered was feeling tired.

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta monica03, who has been absolutely wonderful (as usual).**

**So… what do you think is going to happen next? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Nine

Bella stood outside the apartment with her back leaning against the wall. She knew what alcoholics were—learned about them in her 'normie' classes. She never really grasped the concept of addiction.

She wondered how Rose and Edward had met. They were both gorgeous. Edward especially. His bronze hair and green eyes were mesmerizing and when he was training today, she wanted to tell Jas not to be so harsh. His smile was infectious and she could see in his eyes just how much he loved his mom. She'd do everything she could to help him. A small part of her wondered what his relationship with Rose was like. Had they dated? Kissed? She had no right to wonder about these things, but they crossed her mind. Edward was the first person to turn her head. She wasn't used to feeling like this.

Bella heard a commotion come from inside and gently knocked on the door. "Rose—is everything alright?"

She had seen in the blonde girl's eyes how much she wanted privacy, and she didn't want to invade that.

"Rose?" When there was no answer, Bella pulled her dagger from its sheath on her thigh. "If you don't answer, I'm coming in."

Bella waited five seconds and entered the apartment. She looked around, waiting for something to jump out at her.

When she entered a bedroom, a tall man was standing in the middle of it, his back to her. She could see Rose's head dangling over one of his arms and her legs over the other.

He turned to face her, fangs extended.

Bella recognized him immediately. There was no mistaking his dark hair that flopped over his face and that ridiculous moustache he had over his top lip. "Put her down, Royce," she told him. "If you harm her, it's a violation of the Treaty and the Council will take your fangs."

Royce gave her a grin so sadistic it made her skin crawl.

"The Council doesn't have power anymore, demon hunter. Charles is back and willing to help us. We can do what we like."

"Charles is going to be dealt with."

Royce gave a humourless chuckle. "They didn't deal with him before, and they won't deal with him now. If you want her back, I want something in return."

"What?" Bella had no intention of giving him anything, but it might help to know.

"Bring us the witch who gave Esme that potion. You give us that and you can have your little human friend back."

"Not going to happen," Bella said through gritted teeth.

Royce smiled again. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm going to kick your ass."

"I don't think so," Royce said before Bella was body-slammed into the wall, her back breaking the plaster. It fell in pieces to the floor with her.

She dropped her dagger and felt her body curl up into a ball as he thrust a boot into her stomach.

She opened her eyes to see another vampire kicking her, a smile on her face.

When she saw the boot lift up, Bella rolled away. She glanced around the room quickly and saw that Royce had gone.

Shit—she forgot he was a sun-walker.

But this vampire wasn't. The veins standing out against her pale skin were obvious. They must have been here for some time, waiting.

"Come at me, little girl!" The female vampire hissed, arms out to the side. She was high on blood and it was clouding her judgement.

Bella pulled her scribe from her pocket and activated her speed and strength runes.

Feeling the power of the angels surge through her, Bella ran towards the vampire. She tackled her to the ground and rolled them across the room to the window.

The vampire got the better of her and straddled her body, hissing. She licked her lips and Bella reached her arms across, pulling the curtain away from the window and flooding the room with sunlight.

On top of her, the vampire hissed, a screeching sound leaving her lips as she fell from Bella and scrabbled along the floor, trying to get away from the light.

Bella stood and summoned her dagger to her hand.

She stood behind the vampire and plunged the blade into her heart, wincing when she burst into ash and dead vampire floated through the air, coating the floor and her shoes in the dark matter.

With the vampire gone, Bella allowed herself a moment. It was a trap. Of course it was. The vampires wanted Rose… and a witch who made Esme a potion.

How the hell were they meant to find that witch?

* * *

Bella sat on a bed in the medical ward as Jasper and Emmett fussed around her. Emmett activated her healing rule and Jasper quizzed her on exactly what happened. Edward sat in a chair in the corner. He hadn't said anything.

"They definitely said 'the witch who gave Esme the potion'?"

"Yes," Bella sighed. "I told you everything, Jas."

His face was hard, and she could see in his eyes that he was working things out.

"Maggie was a witch—any chance it could have been her?" Emmett asked.

"Even if it was, she's dead." Bella saw Edward wince at that word. "And without the potion, we can't ask a witch to recreate it and possibly come up with a remedy."

"I'm going to check the Records, see if there isn't anything in there." Emmett gave Bella a pat on the shoulder and left.

"I better let the Council know what's going on." Her brothers both looked tired, but right now Bella focused on Edward. He still hadn't said anything, and he seemed to be in some kind of shock.

"Edward?" Bella said, gently, as she hopped from the bed and pulled her jacket back over her tank top. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry Rose got taken—I didn't think—"

That was the point. She didn't think. Her judgement had been clouded and because of her, Edward had just lost his best friend. Guilt was raging through her veins and she was furious with herself.

"It's not your fault," he told her quietly. His eyes met hers. "It just feels like I'm losing everyone I love; my mom, Maggie, Rose—even Carlisle. When does it stop?"

Bella stood in front of him and took his hands in hers. It as intimate gesture but it felt right. "I know things are really bad right now, but we can get through this. We _will_ find your mom and we _will_ find Rose. As for Maggie… I'm sorry she died and I can't change that and I can change what's happened with Carlisle. But I can try and instil a little bit of hope in you."

Edward gave her a small smile.

"Come on," Bella said as she helped him stand. "Let's get something to eat."

Their hands stayed intertwined as she led him into the kitchen.

Side by side, they prepared some soup and crusty bread before heading up to Bella's room to eat it.

Her room was very similar to Edwards. It had dark wood furniture and a peach-colored bedding set. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a desk. Pictures of her, Jasper, Emmett, and another girl sprawled over the walls and there was one with her and two older adults.

"Are they your parents?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded as she swallowed a mouthful of bread. "Yeah—Charlie and Renee."

"You look like them both." She had a similar face to her mom's but her father's deep chocolate brown eyes.

Bella blushed. "I don't know why. They're not my parents."

Edward's eyes went wide as he tried to stammer out an apology.

"Don't worry," Bella told him. "They adopted us all; Emmett, Jas, Nessie, and me." She glanced at a photo of the four of them. It had been taken a few years ago, the last time they were all together. "They may not be my blood by they're definitely my family."

Edward let her words sink in before asking his next question. "What was it like growing up knowing what you were?"

"A demon hunter?"

"Yeah."

She paused, thinking about her answer. "I don't know, really. Training starts early, I think my first word was 'rune'." She smiled. "By the time I was thirteen, I'd learned all the runes and already had some on my body."

"Did it ever make you nervous? Knowing what you were and what you had to do?"

Bella tilted her head to the side in a silent question.

Edward looked down at the orange liquid of the soup. "It makes me nervous—I wonder if I can do it… be a demon hunter. I don't know where I'm going or what to do… and I see the way the other's look at me."

He hadn't missed the judgemental stares or whispers. When they looked at him, Edward knew they saw a 'norm'. They didn't regard him as one of them. It made him self-conscious.

"Ignore them," Bella said immediately. "You have as much right to be here as anyone else. It's in your blood."

A small smile appeared on Edward's face.

"You will learn, Edward. We all do. Sure, it can be difficult at times, but it's rewarding. Knowing you've helped save something or someone, nothing beats that."

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta monica03, who has been absolutely wonderful (as usual).**

**So, a bit of Edward and Bella bonding in this chapter! If you liked it, let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer -** **All recognizable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Edward and Bella were in Edward's room. She was helping him practice drawing runes. They were just using pieces of paper for now, as the consequences of drawing a rune wrongly on human skin could be devastating.

"You need to remember the flicks on the tips," Bella advised.

"I knew I forgot something!" Edward lamented.

"Don't worry—when you get it, you get it. It's like riding a bike, you'll never forget."

"I struggled with that."

"What?"

"Riding a bike!"

Bella giggled.

There was a soft knock at the door and Emmett stuck his head in. "Jas thinks he's got something."

Bella and Edward stood from their spots and followed Emmett down the passages to the extensive library. It was an impressive room. Bookshelves stacked from floor to ceiling lined the walls, large dusty books taking up most of the space. Some of the books were incredibly thick, dark spines making the gold runes on them stand out. They looked ancient, and Edward wondered what wisdom they contained within their yellowing pages. There was no natural light coming into the library, it all came from the overhead bulbs that spanned the ceiling. The floor was hardwood, certain sections worn down where no doubt countless demon hunters had spent hours looking for the right book to complete their studies.

Jasper wasn't in the heart of the library though, he was tucked up in a corner, a solid wooden desk in front of him covered with books and loose papers.

"Have you been here all night?" Bella said when she first looked at the dark circles under his eyes

"Yes—but that doesn't matter. I think I've got something." Jasper turned the book he had been studying around so that Edward, Bella and Emmett could see the pages. "This book talks about the Final War." He pointed to some lettering. "This coven, The Witches of Nightshade, was one of the covens who took on Charles. Their leader, Barbara Brandon, had been part of The Volturi."

"You think she changed sides like Esme?"

"Yes, and I'm thinking she may have been the one to provide Esme with the potion. She is a powerful witch for her age. She could have easily done it."

"Well, where is she?" Edward asked, a flare of excitement building up inside him.

"I'm just waiting for an address and then we can go."

Bella turned to Edward, "We're on the right track."

He smiled because they certainly were.

* * *

Three hours later and Jasper had enlisted the help of a local warlock to portal them to Barbara's house.

She lived in a lake house, surrounded by trees and plants and nothing else. The water in front of the property was calm and Edward felt the urge to dip his toes into it.

"Eyes peeled," Jasper advised. "We might not be the only ones here."

Quietly, they approached the house. When they got to the steps, everyone stopped.

A woman was sitting on a swing on the porch, her eyes closed and her feet crossed at the ankles.

She opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Hello—I gather you're here for my help?"

Her voice was quiet and calm. She had brown hair, covered with a scarf. She was wearing a blue sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Around her neck was a large, black, shiny stone.

"We're looking for Barbara Brandon," Jasper told her in a steady voice.

"That's me." Her eyes slid over the small group. "I've been waiting for you."

"How did you know we were coming?" Edward could hear the suspicion's in Jasper's voice.

"I have the Sight." She rose from the swing. "Come in—I've got some iced tea."

Edward, Emmett, and Bella turned to Jasper, who gave them a small nod. They slowly ascended the steps and walked into the house.

It was bright and airy and there was a sweet smell drifting through the building. Crystals and paintings of runes adorned the surfaces and walls.

They piled into the living room and sat themselves down. The woman brought in a tray with a pitcher of the aforementioned drink and five glasses. She took one for herself and once again studied the group.

"I know you want to talk about Charles and Esme."

At the sound of his mother's name, Edward perked up.

"But I'm afraid I can't help."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"I know you're here about the potion I made her. I know I made the potion, but that's it. Afterward, I took my memories, that way Charles could never use me to find the antidote."

"Why is it so important that Esme stays asleep?" Jasper asked.

"She's a brilliant demon hunter; if Charles got control of her, the damage she could do…"

Edward watched as Emmett pulled the sleeve of his pullover upwards to reveal a red mark. It glowed.

"You're lying."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because the reason is a secret that Esme asked to me keep."

"We can't help unless we know everything."

Barbara didn't respond. She turned to face Edward.

"You look like her. You have her eyes."

"A lot of people have said that." Edward wasn't sure what to say to her.

"The second she found out she was pregnant, she was thrilled. She loved you before she even met you."

Edward's voice was shaky. "I love her too—that's why you need to tell us what you know."

Barbara put her glass down and went into the hallway. She was gone for only a few seconds before she returned with one of the pictures from the wall. There was a drawing of a rune in the middle of it.

She placed it on the coffee table, facing Edward.

"What's this?" He asked, confused.

"It's a rune."

"No, it's not," Bella said. "This is not a known rune—"

"Exactly—it's not known."

Barbara's fingers traced the dark wooden frame as if made of the finest crystal, delicate and gentle.

"Your mother gave this to me after I made her the potion. It's a protection rune," when she said that, her eyes darted upwards to the group in a challenge. Edward could see that the three demon hunters wanted to argue; however, they all held their tongues. "It stops the corruption of ley lines and stops negative energy seeping into the house."

"How is that even possible?" Jasper asked. "They don't teach that rune, and it's not a forbidden rune."

"No," Barbara agreed. "Esme has this… ability. She can create runes. You need something; she can make a rune for it."

Once again, Edward was finding out something about his mother that shocked him.

"That's unheard of," Bella breathed.

Edward could feel the weight of Barbara's words echoing around the room.

Barbara nodded in agreement. "There are few people who know she has this ability: myself, Maggie, Carlisle, and Charles. I can guarantee Charles took her because he wants to expose this."

"If Esme can make any kind of rune, then Charles could create one to do all kinds of damage," Jasper said what everyone was thinking.

"Exactly," Barbara said. "That's why she can't be woken up."

"But she's my mom," Edward whispered. "I need her back."

He felt like a small child who had lost his mother at the mall. All he wanted was to see her face again, feel her arms around him and hear her voice. However, Barbara's admission had changed everything. His mother was more powerful than he had realized.

"If she wakes up and Charles has her, he will unleash a destruction, unlike anything we have ever seen."

"Charles won't be there when we wake her up," Bella told her with so much confidence that even Edward believed her.

"You can't promise that."

The hope that Edward had previously felt was slipping away.

* * *

His eyes bore in Barbara's. He wanted her to understand just how much his mom meant to him.

"Barbara—" he started, ready to plead and beg, but a small woman rushing into the room cut him off.

"Mom, they're here. Just like you said."

The first thing that struck Edward about this woman was her eyes; they were bottle green and bright. The second thing he noticed was just how small she was—she was about 5' 2" and as skinny as a rake with light brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves. .

Barbara nodded and stood to her feet, prompting Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper to all get to their feet too.

"Who's here?" Jasper said.

Edward could see him going into fighting mode.

"Demons. They're here to kidnap me and take me to Charles," Barbara said all of this as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "He's going to try and restore my memories. It won't work though, so he'll torture me. He wasn't sure who gave Esme the potion—you four were followed."

"Only one other person knew we were coming here," Emmett said.

The warlock who had created the portal.

"Well, they're not on your side," Barbara calmly said. "Alice, have you sealed the house?"

"I'm doing it now," her voice tinkled. Edward watched as she raised her hands as a light blue 'mist' left the tips of her fingers and swirled around the room. It was quite literally magical to watch. It crept into the crevices, settling into a fine dust before disappearing. It was like something out of a film.

"What can we do?" Bella asked.

"There's not much you can do," Barbara said. Her eyes shot to Alice. "Just protect my daughter."

"Mom…" Alice trailed off, and Edward could hear the nervousness in her voice. "You're going to be fine."

Barbara didn't respond.

"You have our word," Jasper told her.

Everything felt so final, and Edward didn't like it.

Alice's hands came down, and she turned to her mom. "It's done, but it won't hold them for long."

"We only need a bit of time." She turned to the rest of the group. "Come with me."

She and Alice led the four of them into the house and then down the stairs to a basement. It was lit with candles and once again crystals adorned all the surfaces.

"I'm going to create a portal," she told them. "It'll take you out of here and back to the Academy."

"But my mom—" Edward protested.

"Your mother can't wake up in Charles's company."

"She won't!" Edward told her, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Barbara opened her mouth and then she stopped as the entire house shook.

Edward lost his balance and fell into Bella, his hands grasping at her sides as they careened into a wall.

"They broke the wards!" Alice said, as she looked with fear up to the ceiling of the basement.

"Only a warlock could have done that," Barbara said. Her eyes were dark.

The door to the basement flew open and in a matter of seconds Jasper, Emmett, and Bella had equipped themselves with their weapons. They didn't allow Edward to carry one yet.

Four men entered the basement, walking slowly as a fifth followed.

Edward watched as they came into the candlelight.

"You bastard, Micah!" Emmett said in a low voice.

Micah had been the warlock to help them, and now he stood before them with four demons.

"We've all got to pick a side, and yours isn't the one that's going to win," he declared.

"What about your loyalty to your people?" Barbara asked. She walked in front of the five of them and stood her ground with her head held high and her shoulders pulled back.

"I want what's best for my people; living in the demon hunter's shadow isn't that."

"We're not living in their shadow—and if you think for one second Charles is going to improve your life, you are wrong. I was there, Micah, I watched what he did to those who didn't agree with him or showed greater power than him. If he thinks for one second that you'll turn on him, he won't hesitate to kill you."

Edward could see that Barbara's words had no effect on Micah. He just laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Charles and I have come to an… understanding."

"He's not an honorable man—he _will_ go back on his word."

Micah just chuckled. "Now, you need to come with us… you too, Edward."

When his dark eyes slid over to him, Edward felt his skin prickle.

"What does he want with me?"

The corner of Micah's mouth quirked up. "He wants to reunite with his son."

_What?_

Charles was his father? His mom had always told him that his father had died when she was pregnant with him.

Bella turned to look at him, but Edward couldn't focus on the outside world. In his mind, all kinds of questions were swirling around. The ground felt like it was falling out from beneath him as he tried to piece together what he had just been told. He had a different last name than his mom—but he'd never thought about it too hard. His mom had said that it was a family name. He never cared. Until now.

"Edward won't be going anywhere," Barbara said confidently.

Micah's eyes narrowed. "Very well." Without any more of a warning, he shot a ball of yellow light towards them.

Everyone scrambled to get out of the way except Barbara; she stood her ground and held her hands out. It flew between her palms, bounced from one hand to the other, and then settled. It changed from yellow to blue.

Barbara shot it back and the four demons and Micah went flying back.

"Kill them all," Edward heard Micah grunt. "But keep Edward alive."

One of the demons came straight towards him and Edward leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding being hit by the creature who was now a swirling pool of black energy, his human façade gone.

Bella pulled her blade out from its holster and went to stab the creature. Just as her sword was about to make contact with it, her hand was stopped as a yellow light wrapped around her wrist.

Micah had his sights set on Bella. He pulled his hand towards him and the yellow energy surrounding Bella's wrist moved, bringing the limb with it. Bella gritted her teeth as her wrist started to bend back at an odd angle and the muscles in her body began to shake. Micah grinned and then hissed out in pain as an arrow hit the back of his knee and he went down.

Bella's hand was free, and she pulled it forwards, slamming it into the demon that had gotten closer to Edward once more.

Emmett was fighting two demons by himself and holding his own quite well. Barbara had just put another one into the wall, and even little Alice had managed to fight off a demon.

Micah glared up from where he knelt on the floor and he bared his teeth as if he were a wild animal. He plunged his fists onto the floor and another blast rocked the house.

It slammed Edward back into a wall, his head hitting the solid structure as he slid down the wall. Blackness swirled around his vision and he felt his head loll to the side. He watched with blurred vision as Emmett staggered to his feet and began to make his way over to him.

Just then a rumble sounded through the house and Emmett glanced up to see the ceiling shaking.

Edward followed his line of sight and his mouth fell open as large cracks appeared in the ceiling above him.

Emmett leapt towards Edward and covered his body with his as the ceiling began to fall, dust and debris floating around them.

Edward waited for the impact. Waited for the darkness. But it never came.

When he opened his eyes and Emmett pulled back, Barbara stood in the middle of the room, crouched down with her hands held above her head as a sweat broke out on her brow. Above her, the ceiling floated.

Micah got to his feet and pulled the arrow out of his leg. He threw it to the floor. He was the only one who had survived the shock wave. Even the demons were nowhere to be seen.

He stretched his hands out in front of him, yellow mist drifting from his hands as it created a long spear-like object.

He drew his hand back and Edward heard Alice shout from somewhere in the basement. He released the spear, and it hit Barbara right in the stomach; it passed straight through her body and left a gaping wound.

"No!" Alice screamed as her mother's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Barbara's body shook for a moment and then she collapsed onto the floor, the ceiling coming with her.

Emmett grabbed his scribe out of his pocket and quickly drew a rune in the air. It formed a protective bubble around them, making the debris above them bounce and fall elsewhere.

As Edward's vision came back, he saw Bella and Jasper had done the same, Alice trapped in Bella's little bubble. Micah had formed his own protective shield and had a sick look of glee on his face.

When the dust cleared and the protective bubble has disappeared, Alice was scrambling across the debris to get to her mother.

She managed to pull a large piece of the ceiling from her mom's body and as Edward stood he could see Barbara's face covered with dust and dirt.

"Mom!" Alice cried. She cradled her mother's face in her hands. "Mom!" Barbara didn't respond though. Her face was frozen, eyes wide open, unseeing.

Micah turned away from the scene without a shred of remorse and faced Edward. "Now I need to collect what I came for."

He took a step towards Edward and Emmett pulled a small axe from his leg. He twirled it around. "Come and get him."

A small voice sounded from behind Micah. "You killed my mom."

Micah turned to face Alice, who was now on her feet. "I did." He shrugged his shoulders.

Alice began to shake. And then the building was shaking again, while a blue mist, similar to earlier, floated from her hands.

"You shouldn't have," she told him in a dark voice. Her green eyes glowed and her hands swirled around. The smug look that had been on Micah's face disappeared as a circle formed beneath him and dark tendrils reached out. They gripped his ankles and slid up his body.

"No, don't!" he shouted before it pulled him into the floor, his body disappearing.

Edward stood, shocked, as Alice went back over to her mother and knelt on the ground. Her small hands held her mother's face and Edward felt emotion wash over him. He hadn't lost his mother, not like Alice had… but he got it. He walked towards her and knelt next to her.

He said nothing, but placed a hand on her shoulder.

Alice took one of her hands and placed it on her mother's forehead. She gasped and threw her head back, her green eyes changing completely to white.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Leave her," Jasper said. "She's taking her mother's memories."

"Why?"

Alice's head fell forward and her green eyes were back. She panted lightly.

"She may have taken her memories. But she would have left clues. I'm going to try and help you find your mom."

That had been the best news he had heard all day, even if it had come at a price.

**A massive thank you to monica03 for fixing all my errors (and just being generally wonderful).**

**Yay! We finally get to meet Alice!**

**Hmm, what are we thinking in regards to Esme and Charles. Let me know.**

**And finally, HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY!**


End file.
